1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CRT (cathode ray tube) display apparatus of a raster scanning type which includes a microprocessor as a center processor for data handling or processing in an input/output control part for controlling data transfer with a computer and/or keyboard or the like, wherein the operations of the microprocessor is controlled by a microprogram stored in a microprogram memory.